When performing operations on elongate workpieces that are rotated during performance of the operations, the workpiece is typically mounted or held between two points under compression in a device such as a lathe, for example. The workpiece may be clamped at one or both ends to rotatable couplers such as chucks which hold the workpiece firmly in position while allowing for, or in some cases driving, rotation of the workpiece with the couplers.
However, in some cases, the compressive force required to hold the workpiece in position may break, bend, buckle or otherwise damage the workpiece.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing apparatuses and systems for holding a workpiece, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.